Johnny Testicles
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: A smut fic based on the hentai comic of the same name. All credit to Pyro.


**Wow, it has been a really, really long time since I did a comic-fic adaptation. And I haven't done a Johnny Test fic in...ever actually. Let's settle both of those issues right here and now.**

 **Disclaimer: The original comic was created by Pyro, Rick Fields, and Moose, check it out on 8muses if my adaption doesn't work for ya.**

* * *

Gil hurried over from his door to the car parking in driveway next door the moment he saw it. He may have been oblivious to the twins obsession with him, but he had had a similar fixation with Mrs. Test for years now. It didn't help that her work clothes had been shrunk recently by a failed experiment, making them appear ever so slightly sluttier than normal; riding up around the waist to give views of her ass and riding down around her chest to give glimpses of the top of her tits, which appeared even bigger than usual with the tight clothing around them.

"H-hey Mrs. Test, you're looking pretty ho-pretty today." Gil said, stopping himself before he accidentally ratted himself out, "Well thank you Gil," She said with a smile, reaching into the car for her briefcase, oblivious to the view of her panties she was giving Gil, which caused a tent to form in his pants almost immediately.

"Sooo, whatcha up to?" Gil asked, making conversation to hide the way his eyes roamed across her body. "Well, it's a beautiful day today, so I figured I'd just relax with a little sunbathing. Can't let great days like this go to waste can I?" She said as she headed for the house. "No ma'am, you certainly can't." Gil called after her, grinning to himself.

As Gil headed to his backyard, intent of spying of Mrs. Test, he was oblivious to the fact the he to was being spied on; the twins Susan and Mary watching him on a computer screen from their lab, their shared frustration growing at the sight. Said aggression only grew as their younger brother barged into the lab, announcing his presence with a shout of, "I'm bored!"

"Go away Johnny!" The twins snapped at him in unison, their anger so present even Johnny wasn't dumb enough to try and aggravate it. He put his hands up defensively, "Hey, hey, what has you two so worked up?" He asked.

"It's Gil, he's totally obsessed with Mom!" Mary said, "It's disgusting!" Susan added. Johnny looked from his sisters to the lab to the screen, thinking very carefully before replying, "Well, why not take a few notes from her?"

"What?" Susan and Mary questioned. Johnny shrugged, "Well, if he's into her, she's obviously doing something that he really likes. Why not figure out what it is? Better yet," Johnny pointed to the screen, "Mom's out back right now in her bikini, so Gil's probably watching her right? So maybe if you two go out back and join her, and do something to...catch his attention..."

Johnny didn't even need to finish the sentence, the twins bolting excitedly to test the idea out. So eager were they to attempt winning Gil over, that they neglected to realize that they were leaving Johnny alone in their lab, with nothing keeping him away from all their inventions. In particular, his eyes fell on their newly completed enlargement ray, and a grin spread across his face.

Meanwhile Mrs. Test was walking out back, wearing her favorite bikini, which was essentially nothing that three thin pieces of cloth held in place over her nipples and pussy with string. Her sweat from the sun made the fabric of her bikini even more see-through, effectively rendering her naked. She didn't care though, she was all by herself, tanning in a lounge chair in her own back yard.

She placed a bottle of coco butter tan lotion on the table next to her chair and stretched out on it, giving Gil, watching through a hole in the fence a clear view of her practically naked body. His hard member was already out of his pants, and he began stroking himself fervently the moment he saw her, the thought of his cock penetrating her wonderful pussy filling his mind.

Gil pumped his own cock hard and fast, hoping to finish fast so he wouldn't get noticed by anyone. He not only managed to do so, but he managed to fire a wad of hot, thick cum into the grass in front of the fence, zip up his pants, and go inside all before Susan and Mary even stepped out into the backyard.

To their credit, they had managed to make themselves outfits so slutty not even Gil would have been thick enough to ignore them...were he still watching. The sisters, not knowing he wasn't there anymore, continued the plan.

Susan had on a light blue hat, matching the sport's bra she was wearing, which may have actually just been an ordinary bra, one two sizes too small at that. Susan wore knee high stockings that matched the bra and hat, ending in a pair of pink high heels, their color matching that of the belt which only barely held in place a black ultra mini-skirt that didn't actually get as far as covering the bottom of her pussy.

Mary, to her credit, was actually wearing a top, though with how small and see-through it was, it may as well have been purple sock she'd wrapped around her chest, one matching the pair of panties that squeezed her waist tight. Mary's outfit was complete with a pair of white knee-high FMBs.

The twins held hands confidently as they walked out into the backyard, knowing they looked hot. They saw the peep hole in the fence, and assumed that Gil was still there. "Let's go." They said together, sauntering up to their mother, prepared to do whatever was necessary to seduce Gil.

The sisters approached from either side of the chair, "Hi Mom!" Mary greeted her enthusiastically, "Looks like you could use some suntan lotion, mind if we help?" "Uh..sure girls, thanks." Mrs. Test said, a but surprised by her daughters' outfits. The clothing just fit so tightly around their soft skin, that she found herself paying more attention to them than she should have as the two began slathering her body with lotion.

She let out an almost inaudible, involuntary moan as her daughters began massaging her body with the suntan lotion, and couldn't resist reaching over, giving Mary's ass a gentle squeeze.

The twins kept going, moving up their mother's legs and coating her stomach, their fingers subtly grazing her crotch as they went. "Oh my, that feels nice girls~" She said as her daughters moved up to her chest, not hesitating to remove her top and begin massaging her luscious tits, even leaning their heads down and beginning to tease her slowly hardening nipples with their tongues, then outright suck on them in unison.

Mrs. Test was moaning consistently now, holding Susan and Mary's heads, "You two sure know how to make a woman relax~" She moaned softly, "How about I turn over so you can get my...back?"

Mrs. Test turned over, her daughters giving her back a healthy coating of lotion before going lower and pulling off her bottoms, prodding her pussy and asshole with their fingers teasingly, licking their lips as they got close up looks of their mother's sensual holes.

"There's no way Gil can resist this for much longer," Susan said as she and Mary began working their fingers into their Mom's ass gently, hearing her moan from it and begin to finger herself as well. "I'm not sure how long I can resist it~" Mary purred, taking her free hand and tilting Susan's head up, leaning forward and pushing their tongue into her sister's mouth, the two making out as they fingered their mother's ass.

"Why don't we switch things up a bit girls~?" Mrs. Test said, Susan and Mary nodding eagerly, any thought of Gil gone from their minds as Susan laid down in the chair, Mrs. Test raising her pussy up to her face, rubbing her pussy with her hands as Susan began to finger her pussy and ass at the same time. Mary had begun touching herself just watching, and her mother held out by groping her smaller but still decent tits before pressing their chests together as they began to make out heatedly.

After several moments, the separated and Mrs. Test had her daughter turn around and bend over. She placed her hands on Mary's hips, pushing her thumbs inside her ass and spreading it apart before plunging her tongue inside as Susan did the same to her.

"Um, honey!?"

The three looked up, seeing Mr. Test standing in the doorway with a massive bulge in his pants and a mix of confusion, shock, and arousal on his face. "O-oh, hey honey.." Mrs. Test said nervously, "We were just...putting on some lotion.."

Further questioning would have most definitely ensued if not for Johnny's voice calling through the halls, "Mom!" "I'd better go see what Johnny wants!" Mrs. Test said quickly, rushing inside before her husband could finish registering the situation.

Mr. Test turned to his daughters. Still heated up from their time with their mother, the two were heatedly groping themselves and each other, their eyes gazing at him, and more specifically, the tent in his pants, hungrily.

"So...you two wouldn't happen to need any more lotion would you~?"

Mrs. Test had grabbed her top, putting it back on as she went inside, but in her haste to exit the awkward situation out back, she had forgotten to grab her bottoms. It wasn't too big an issue, she was in her home after all. "Johnny?" She asked, seeing her son doubled over on the living room floor, "Are you okay?"

"No Mom," Johnny said with an exaggerated pout, "The girls..they did some kind of experiment on me..and now I'm a freak.." "Oh dear..let me take a look." Mrs Test said. Johnny nodded, sitting up on his knees to reveal the result of the machine he'd found in the lab: his cock, extremely hard, and currently twenty inches long and four inches thick. "Tada! I mean, boo-hoo.."

"Oh my..." Mrs. Test said, gawking at the massive cock, "It's so...swollen..and hard.." She said, rubbing her hand against it, biting her lip at the feeling, "Let me see if I can..help reduce the swelling at all." She said, working her hand up and down the massive rod before pushing it between her soft tits, squeezing it around the thick shaft as she began to gently suck on the tip.

Mrs. Test dragged her tongue all along the length of it to the base, where she carefully licked and sucked on Johnny's balls before licking her way back up to the top, "I'm not sure the swelling is going down at all sweetie, maybe we should stop-" She started, Johnny interrupting, "No Mom!" He said desperately, grabbing her head and forcing it down, making her take several inches of his cock down her throat all at once, causing her to gag on it before she pulled her head back up.

"Alright honey, no need to be greedy~" She said, rubbing his cheek, "Sorry Mom." Johnny apologized, hos massive cock throbbing. "It's okay dear, let's try putting it here~" She said, turning around and using her hands to spread her ass cheeks for him, "Yes Mom~!" Johnny said excitedly, lining his cock up and rubbing the tip against her puckered entrance for a few moments.

"It's okay sweetie, no need to be shy. I can take it~" Johnny's mother assured him, Johnny nodding as he gripped her hips and thrust into her ass hard, stretching his Mother's tight anus as he did so. "AH~!"

"Hey girls, gotta work hard for that lotion~" Mr. Test moaned, his pants having been removed as he sat down in the lawn chair, Susan sucking hard on his balls while Mary's head bobbed along his cock with equal vigor.

"Harder Johnny! Harder!" Mrs. Test moaned, now sitting on top of her son's lap, riding his cock hard with her back against him, his left hand holding one of her legs while the other pumped rhythmically into her pussy.

Susan's tongue swirled fast and hard inside her sister's pussy, her father's hard cock hammering into her ass as her own fingers worked her pussy. "H-how's the lotion coming dad~?" Mary asked with a moan. "Almost there girls!" He grunted his reply, feeling Susan tighten around him as the twins began to cum in unison.

Mrs. Test's ass tightened hard around her son's cock as she came, but Johnny still hadn't gotten off yet, a side effect of the machine. She dismounted, and began to deep-throat his currently monstrous cock to the best of her ability; no small feat considering its size, as well as it having been deep inside her ass seconds before. Moments later, Johnny came, the force pushing her off his cock and completely coating her face and chest, painting her white with a massive load of hot cum as his father did the same to Susan and Mary, who were both waiting with open mouths and extended tongues.

Susan, Mary, and Mrs. Test licked their lips, swallowing as much seed as they could; Susan and Mary resorting to enough makeout session to share the delicious treat, afterwards the entire Test family collectively passed out together in a hot, sweaty, sticky, mess.

* * *

 **Is it bad that this is one of my guilty pleasure hentai comics? Regardless, did you like it? Did you like the comic but not my fic? What fic would you like to see adapted to fic format? And would you like me to do the sequel to this one? Answer in the replies. ^-^**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
